


cause mama i'm in love with a criminal

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, Delinquent!Kanan, Established Relationship, F/F, Letters, Riko is a goody two shoes, Running Away, Songfic, also theyre in a big city so au i guess?, but she's actually not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kanan lets a puff of smoke out. It slowly settles around their heads, blurring the city lights below. “You're serious about this, aren't you?”KanaRiko songfic based off of Criminal by Britney Spears





	cause mama i'm in love with a criminal

The roof itself is dark, but the lights below provide a soothing atmosphere, despite Riko’s acrophobia. The two girls dangle their legs off the wall, staring down into the void of the city. 

 

They're holding hands, as always. Kanan takes a drag of her cigarette and rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. She knows Riko is scared of heights, but that made each other seem so much more warm. 

 

Kanan lets a puff of smoke out. It slowly settles around their heads, blurring the city lights below. “You're serious about this, aren't you?” 

 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Riko mumbled. She tries to not cough, though it's pretty easy at this point. She's used to breathing smoke. 

 

The blue-haired girl chuckles. “True. You've always been loyal. It's a charm point.” Kanan smiles and twists her finger around a lock of Riko’s hair. 

 

They sit quietly for a while, basking in each other’s presences. Then, “I still don't know how I managed to steal something as big as your heart,” Kanan laughs softly. 

 

Riko smiles. “Well, you're a good thief. I'm sure you could steal so many greater things.”

 

“You wanna help me with that?”

 

“Undoubtedly.” They both snicker after that.

 

“A life of crime doesn't seem to suit a goody two shoes like you, Riko,” Kanan whispers softly. It's true, and they both know it. 

 

“It's more like a life of misdemeanors,” Riko replies quietly. Kanan bursts out laughing. It's a wonderful sound, echoing joyously across the roof. 

 

After Kanan calms down, she smiles warmly at Riko. “I love you so much, you know. I love how dedicated you are and how much stronger you've gotten. I love how you're willing to do anything to be happy.” 

 

“Isn't that selfish of me?” Riko asks. It's rhetorical, but Kanan answers anyway. 

 

“Of course it is. Everyone is selfish.” 

 

Riko smiles. “You're right. It's okay to be selfish.” She closes her eyes and leans into Kanan. 

 

* * *

 

_ Dear Mama,  _

 

_ I'm sorry to leave you behind all of a sudden. I hope you're not too mad at me, but I understand if you are. Please don't call the cops on me. I promise I'm safe. I'm with Kanan. She's reliable and smart and I trust her with my life. I know you don't trust her all that much, but she's a good person. She loves and cares for me. We understand each other and help each other out. It's not rational for me to feel this way, but I do and that's what matters. From the bottom of my heart, I regret making you suffer. But that's all I regret. I know what's best for me, and Kanan is what's best. She's my future, but you're my past. Thank you for everything.  _

 

_ With love,  _

_ Sakurauchi Riko _


End file.
